TLR:The Return Of Rochelle Skye
by roxstarchic0263
Summary: Sequel to The Longest Road. Taking place a week after Derek became Alpha, Jade recieves a gift from her parents, a family heirloom that belonged to her ancestor, Rochelle Skye the first. Rochelle has some unfinished business and she needs a host body, preferably one of her descendants...
1. Chapter 1:The Necklace

The Return of Rochelle Skye

_**Summary: For those who have read The Longest Road, this is the sequel, a short story taking place one week after episode 12 and before season 2. Jade receives a gift from her parents, a necklace. It is a family heirloom that belonged to her ancestor, Rochelle Skye. Rochelle has some unfinished business to attend to and she needs a host body, preferably one of her descendants…**_

Chapter 1: The Necklace

Jade's POV

I woke up in the morning to snoring in my ear. I turned and saw Derek behind me with his arms draped on my waste. I asked him to stay the night with me, and as usual, he didn't refuse. As I lay on my bed, I thought about everything that has happened for the past few months. Laura Hale, my best friend and Derek's sister had been killed by her own uncle, Peter Hale. He bit Scott which caused a huge problem for him, considering he was in love with the hunter's daughter, Allison Argent. Derek then killed Peter, and currently, my mate was the Alpha. I had also discovered a lost relative, Stiles.

Mona had also decided to stay even though we had solved our many problems. She was currently living in our old house where we had lived in for two years when we moved to Beacon Hills.

I gently removed Derek's arm from my waist and got up from my bed. I went to the washroom to quickly brush out my hair, and then I went downstairs to make breakfast. While breakfast was cooking, I decided to check the mail. I went outside to the mail box to see if there was anything for me. When I opened the mail box, I saw that there was a package inside. I grabbed it, closed the mail box and went back inside.

When I opened the door back into my house, I saw Derek sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's a package…from my parents." I said, slowly smiling, reading the label on the package. I didn't get to see my parents very often, so receiving a gift from them really brightened up my day. I sat on the couch and slowly opened the package. Whatever it was must have been really delicate because it was not only wrapped in bubble wrap, but it was wrapped in this special type of paper that looked really ancient.

After I took off the paper, an ancient-looking wooden box stood on my coffee table. I opened the latch on the box and peered inside. A necklace was found inside, along with a letter, probably written by my parents. I read the letter first.

_Dearest Jade,_

_Your father was on a month long exploration with your aunts and uncles, searching for signs of our Ravencroft and Skye ancestors. Your father found a necklace in an ancient witch lair. He had discovered that the lair belonged to Rochelle Skye the first, and that the necklace had belonged to her also. So, we decided that we should give it to you._

_Take good care of this necklace as it is very precious and ancient._

_Love always,_

_Mom._

This was the second necklace I had received that belonged to Rochelle Skye; only this one was much more important and very ancient. The necklace was silver all around and had a star in the center of the necklace. In the middle of the star, was a red ruby. Around the star had a chain-like pattern. The pendant on the necklace was held by a silver chain. It was one of the most beautiful necklaces I had ever seen.

I turned to Derek as I put on the necklace. "My dad found the necklace while he was on an exploration with my family. It belonged to Rochelle Skye, only this one is much more important than the other one that I have."

"It looks beautiful on you." He responded. I got up and looked in the mirror by the door. _It does look beautiful, _I thought. I touched the necklace and looked at it. I was never going to take this off.

_Later that night…._

_My eyes were closed as I walked through the forest, letting my witch instincts take over me. I walked and walked and finally stopped. I opened my eyes and stood in front of a tree. Without thinking, I put my hand on the tree, as if there were a hand print there. The ground shook, and beside me was an opening in the earth. The steps were made of stone and dirt._

_My eyes closed again as I walked down the steps, not daring to question myself as to where I was going. It felt as if I was walking into an alternate universe. I walked and walked until I stopped again. I opened my eyes and looked around. The room was huge and almost looked like a temple, without the pews. I remembered this room. This was the room that all of our rituals were performed, where sacrifices were made._

_As I stood there, others began to appear in front of me. I knew that they were spirits. About thirty of them appeared before me. They all stood staring at me. Then one stepped forward._

"_Welcome home, Rochelle Skye." he said, and they all kneeled before me. I looked around to see where she had appeared. She had appeared nowhere. Then why were they bowing down before _me_? I turned around and suddenly there was a mirror in front of me. I panicked as I looked in at my reflection in the mirror, because I wasn't staring back at me, I was staring back at Rochelle. I turned around._

"_Thank you, royal servants."_

I gasped as I woke up. I began to panic, because I hadn't woken up in my bedroom, I had woken up in the forest.

…

I didn't know how or when or where I got into the forest, but I had slowly made my way back home. My shaky hand grabbed my door knob only to realize that the door was locked. I had no energy to magically open it, so I decided to pay a visit to my dear cousin Stiles.

Stiles POV

It was 5 am when I heard a knock on the door. Who could possibly be knocking on my door at 5 am? I lazily got up out of my bed and went to stairs to answer it before my dad got to it. I opened to door and was surprised and shocked to see a shaking, cold Jade standing at my front door. She was wearing a black tank top with dark pink shorts that barely covered her thighs. She was barefoot and I noticed that she had leaves and dirt in her hair and also covering the visible parts of her body.

"Jade! What the hell happened to you?" I asked, as I pulled her into the house and into the living room. She was silent as I grabbed a blanket that I had left on the couch and wrapped it around her. Then I sat beside her.

"Jade, what happened?" I asked again. Silence. She continued to stare into space.

"Alright, then. I'll make some hot chocolate." I was about to get up, but then she grabbed my arm, still staring into space.

"I was her." She said distantly. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Right. I'm gonna get started on that hot chocolate." I tried to get up again, but her grip on my arm became stronger.

"I was her." She repeated. "And she was me."

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely confused.

"She was me. She was….me."

I gently removed her grip from my arm, and went into the kitchen. As I put on some hot chocolate, I grabbed the phone and dialed Scott's number.

"Hello?" He said, tiredly.

"Scott, you need to get over here, like now."

"This had better be an emergency." He said.

"Trust me; it's worse than an emergency."

….

Ten minutes later, Scott arrived.

"Good, you're here."

"So what's the emergency?" He asked. I pulled him into the living room.

"That." I said, pointing to Jade. She was still in the state that she was ten minutes ago.

"What's wrong with Jade? And why are there leaves in her hair? And why is she here?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. She just showed up at my door step like fifteen minutes ago and she's been like this ever since. Oh, and she keeps saying things."

"Like what?"

"Like, she keeps repeating 'I was her, and she was me.'"

"That's it?" Scott said, unimpressed.

"Dude! Jade wouldn't just do this out of nowhere. I mean, look at her."

We both looked at her as she continued to stare into space.

"There's something wrong with her."

"Maybe we should call Derek." Scott suggested.

"What? No! He's the Alpha now, which makes him _way _scarier."

"Dude, I don't think we have a choice. He might be the only one who can communicate with her."

…

After my dad left, Derek arrived.

"Alright, what was so important that I had to come here immediately?" Derek asked, annoyed. I led him into the living room where Jade was sitting.

"What happened to her? Why is she here?"

"I don't know. She showed up at my doorstep at like 5 am and she keeps rambling on saying she was someone else and someone else was her."

"What did she say exactly?"

"She said 'I was her, and she was me', oh and I think she was in the forest. She's covered in dirt and leaves."

"She was me." Jade said. We all turned our attention to her. Derek sat down beside her.

"Jade, who are you talking about?" Derek asked. She turned to him.

"It was like….like…I didn't exist. She…_took control_ of me."

Derek turned to us, confused.

"They were all bowing down…all for me. Only…it wasn't me." Jade stopped talking and then fell asleep. Just like that, she fell asleep.

Jade's POV

I woke up to find that I had fallen asleep in Stiles' living room.

"Stiles?" I called out. Then Stiles came out of the kitchen, with Scott and Derek behind him.

"What do you remember?" Stiles asked.

"I remember…waking up in the forest, and coming here, and I remember talking to you and Derek and then I just fell asleep."

"So…you knew you were talking to us, even though you were in a trance-like state?"

"Ya, I was just in shock, that's all. That dream really scared me."

"What dream?" Derek asked.

"I had a dream last night. I was….in the forest and I was walking around and then I found this…underground temple…and people were bowing down to me, but when I looked in the mirror, I saw her."

"Her who?" Scott asked.

"Rochelle. Rochelle Skye." I answered.

"You mean, our ancestor, Rochelle Skye?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, Rochelle Skye the first."

"Who's Rochelle Skye?" Scott asked.

"Rochelle Skye the first was one of the most powerful witches of her time, of all time actually. She was the ruler of the witch council back in her time." Stiles explained.

"Well, then why was Jade dreaming about her?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it was just a coincidence." I said.

"That's a nice necklace." Stiles said, noticing it around my neck. "Where did you get it?"

"My dad got it for me when he was on an exploration. It belonged to Rochelle." I explained.

"The first?"

"Yup." Stiles raised his eyebrows. Then I knew what he was thinking.

"No, Stiles. It can't be the necklace. Just because my dad found it in her witch lair does not mean-"

"Oh, great! So he found it in her old witch lair."

"Stiles! It _isn't_ the necklace. Now can I go home? I want to take a shower." I shrugged off the blanket and went outside to Derek's car.

Third Person

Little did Jade know that what Stiles had said was actually true. Having Rochelle's necklace was giving Jade a connection with her, a strong connection, which is _exactly_ what Rochelle wanted…

_**AN: The picture of Rochelle's necklace is on my profile. Also, this story isn't going to be very long, only four chapters, but a lot is going to happen. If I get reviews, I will update today!**_

_**Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2:Strange Dreams

_**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! Keep them coming. Anyways, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: Strange Dreams

Jade's POV

The last few days have been really weird. Every time I fell asleep at night, I would have dreams about Rochelle, and I would occasionally wake up in the forest. I was thinking of taking what Stiles had said into consideration, but that just seemed crazy to me.

I had a hard time thinking why Rochelle would just show up in my dreams. By the fifth day of having this necklace, I was just about ready to take it off. I finally came to realization that this necklace was giving me nightmares about Rochelle.

When I reached to pull off the clasp, it wasn't there. I felt around for it, but I just couldn't find it .The only way that I could take off the necklace was with the clasp. After ten minutes of feeling around for a clasp on the necklace, I went into my lair and used a spell to take it off. It didn't work. I tried again, and again, and again, but it didn't work.

I started to become worried. I decided that I should call Stiles and ask him for help. After ten minutes, he arrived at my house.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't get the necklace off. Can you help me?"

"Sure." He said, confused. After a minute, He said "There's no clasp."

"I'm aware of that, Stiles. But….I thought it was just me. I tried to get it off with a spell, but it didn't work."

"Do you think it's Rochelle?"

"Maybe." Suddenly, I couldn't hear what Stiles was saying.

"Jade." She whispered. I listened.

"Jade." Suddenly, I could see her. I could feel someone shaking me, but I ignored it. I didn't mean to, it was like I was being controlled. I followed her into the kitchen.

"I need blood, as a sacrifice." She said to me. I picked up the knife that I had left on the counter this morning, and stabbed myself in the arm, ignoring the pain. I wanted to do what Rochelle said.

"JADE!" Stiles yelled, and I snapped out of my trance. Rochelle had disappeared. I suddenly felt the pain on my arm, and saw the blood dripping out of my open wound to the floor. I rested the blood covered knife on the counter.

"Why did you do that?"

"I…I don't know."

"I'll go and get the first aid kit." He said. As he went to look for it, I felt a cold wind brush against me. I looked down at my arm and saw that the wound was gone. I turned around and saw that the knife I had been holding was not only blood free, but it had been in the exact same place as it had been before I picked it up.

"Hey, I found the first aid…kit." Stiles said, looking at my healed arm. "You know, if you were gonna use your powers to heal yourself, you could have warned me first."

"But Stiles, I didn't do it."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Stiles, I saw Rochelle. She told me to give her a blood sample, so I did. I don't know what happened to me. I wanted to do it."

"You know what I think? I think she's haunting you, because you have her necklace. I don't think she likes that very much."

"Well, then why would she keep it on me?"

"Maybe she's controlling you with the necklace. Maybe that's why she's haunting you in your dreams."

"Why would my own ancestor make me stab myself?"

"Maybe she's trying to get you to do something against your will. Maybe she's testing you, to see what she can make you do."

"Like what? Cause mass destruction?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, it's just a guess."

"Or…maybe she's trying to contact me. Maybe…maybe that's why she's keeping the necklace on me. Maybe it's the only connection she has to me."

"Getting blood would make that connection stronger." Stiles said. I turned to him, wondering how he knew that. He explained. "I read it in one of the books you let me borrow. When ancestors want a connection to their descendants, they sometimes use blood to make the connection stronger."

"But the only question, is why she needs a connection to me."

"I have an idea…but it may be slightly dangerous."

"What?"

"Maybe, instead of _her_ trying to contact _you_, _you_ should try to contact _her._"

"You think I should try?"

"It's the only way to find out what she wants from you."

I sighed. "Maybe you're right…I'll do it tonight. I have to get things ready. Can you come back here, around 8 pm, with Scott and Derek?"

"Okay." he said, and went towards the door. Then he stopped. "One more thing…does your sister know about this? About any of this?"

"No, and I'd prefer if you kept it that way. I don't want her to worry about me."

"Okay, I'll see you later, 8 o'clock" he said. After he left, I went into my lair, and began looking for candles. I grabbed my spell book and all the candles I needed and put them into a box, then went upstairs into my room.

Rose was waiting for me on my bed. She meowed beside me as I read through what I had to do. As I was reading through the spell, I noticed that I had left a book on my bed. I picked it up and noticed it was a book about Rochelle Skye. I hadn't remembered reading it at all, but it was probably last night, and I was most likely sleep walking.

I turned to a random page in the book and instantly recognized the picture. It was a drawing of Rochelle's necklace. The description under it was completely in Latin, but I could read it. It said that this necklace was the most important necklace Rochelle Skye the first had ever owned. She had owned many bracelets, necklaces and rings, but this necklace was the most important. She had worn it from the day that she was born until the say that she died.

It also said that there were legends saying her spirit roamed the necklace until someone dared to wear it. My blood ran cold. Well, that part turned out to actually be true. I closed the book and went back to my other one.

_Later that night…._

_8 o'clock pm…._

After I had finished lighting the last of many candles that illuminated all around me room, I heard a knock at the door. They were just in time. I went downstairs to get the door. Scott, Stiles and Derek walked in. Derek had a worried expression on his face.

"So, you're gonna try to contact Rochelle?" Scott asked.

"It's the only way I'm gonna know what she wants from me."

"Stiles told us what happened. About you not being able to get the necklace off and stabbing yourself. Are you sure it's her that's doing this?"

"Yes, Scott, I'm sure. I need you guys to go upstairs to my room and sit on the ground." I told them. "It's the room with lots of lit candles."

Scott and Stiles went upstairs. I turned to Derek, who still had a worried expression on his face.

"This isn't going to kill me." I told him. "I'm not going to get hurt, either."

"But you already have. Stiles said you stabbed yourself against your own will."

"The wound disappeared before I could do anything Derek."

He sighed frustrated. I put my hands on his face.

"Listen to me. The only way for all of this to stop is to find out what she wants from me. I need you to be here for me. I know you're worried about me, but I'll be fine, okay?"

He sighed. "Okay." I pulled him in for a short kiss, and then led him upstairs to my room.

…

We all sat on the floor of my room in a circle, with a candle in the middle of us.

"Okay, so how are we gonna go about this?" Stiles asked.

"We all must join hands with each other." I said. Scott and Derek grabbed my left and right hand as Stiles grabbed Derek and Scott's other hand. It was silent for a moment until Stiles broke the silence.

"So….what now?"

"Shhhh" I told him. I felt a cold wind brush by me.

"Did anyone else feel that?" Scott asked. "I felt something cold brush beside me."

"She's here." I whispered. "Everyone, be quiet." I ordered. I began to see parts of her in the light. A hand, an arm, a wisp of hair. "I call on the spirit of Rochelle Skye the first, I vocant in spiritus Rochelle Skye. Rochelle, I know you're here, we all do."

Another brush of cool wind passed me. "I want to contact you, volo ad contactus vos. I want to talk to you." I said calmly. Cool wind brush against my skin once more. "Why do you need me? Why are you haunting me, quid haunting me?"

Suddenly the window burst open and a group of leaves made its way into my room flying all over the place.

"I think you made her upset." Stiles whispered. "I don't think she liked that last question."

"Shut up, Stiles. And besides, you were the one who thought she was haunting me."

"Great, now she's going to be angry with me, so now I have to talk to her."

"No, you don't." I said, but Stiles already began to talk to her.

"Great Rochelle Skye, greatest witch of all time, please forgive me, for I am-ouch!" Scott had hit Stiles, motioning for him to shut up and let me finish.

"I want to help, Rochelle. I want to help you. I'll do anything you want me to. Volo ad auxilium, Rochelle. Volo ad auxilium vobis. Quid vis ut faciam."

Stiles POV

Suddenly, a huge rumble of thunder and a huge bolt of lightning became present, scaring the hell out of me and Scott. The light of the candles were gone, and currently Derek was shaking Jade, who was apparently unconscious.

"Jade, wake up." He said frantically.

"Oh, God! I knew this was a bad idea! Why didn't you stop me from coming here, Scott? Or why didn't you just-" the thunder and lightning stopped completely, and the lights turned on without anyone flipping a switch. Jade had woken up. I went to her side.

"Jade, are you okay?" She looked at me, confused. "Jade, what's wrong?"

"It worked." She said.

"It worked? She's gone?" I asked. But she ignored my question. She got up and looked around the room.

"It finally worked." She chuckled. "Now I can finish it."

"Finish what?" I asked. "Jade , where are you going?" I grabbed her wrist before she could leave the room. She turned around, yanked free of my grasp and grabbed my wrist. I yelled in pain, because not only was her grasp hard, but her hand was really hot, as if she was burning me.

"Foolish mortal! How dare you touch me!" Then she let go of me. Then Derek went up to her.

"Jade, it's me, Derek." he said, resting his hands on her face. She looked at him for a moment, and then her expression turned from soft to angry. She pushed him with force, so much force that he went flying across the room, and slammed into Jade's bedroom wall, leaving a crack.

Damn! I never knew such a small girl ahd so much strength. Jade left the room and Scott followed her as I helped Derek off the ground.

"Wait!" I heard him say. Derek and I followed him out in the hallway. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to end it. Once and for all! Tonight."

"End what?"

"Jade!" I called as she reached the front door. I turned to Scott and it looked like he was thinking of something. Then, he looked up at Jade.

"Rochelle?" He called, with uncertainty in his voice. Jade turned around and looked at all of us, before opening the door and leaving her house.

If I was right, my cousin had just been possessed by one of the most powerful witches of all time...

_**AN: Cliffhanger! What do you think Rochelle wants? Tune in tomorrow for the next chapter to find out :)**_

_**Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3:Possessed

Chapter 3: Possessed

Stiles POV

Scott, Derek and I were in Jade's room, trying to process what had just happened.

"I can't believe it! My cousin's just been possessed!"

"Stiles, that's ridiculous!" Derek said.

"Is it? Then why would she burn me, or throw you across the room? Not to mention not answering to her own name."

"This is crazy. Why would Rochelle possess Jade?" Scott asked.

"Maybe it's a family thing." I suggested.

"Focus! What the hell are we gonna do? How are we gonna find out where Jade went?"

"You mean Rochelle." I corrected Derek. His eyes flashed that terrifying red colour I hated. Then I had an idea. "I know Jade's gonna hate me for this, but this may be our only hope."

"What is?" Scott asked.

"I'm gonna call Mona."

…

Fifteen minutes later, Mona arrived at Jade's cottage and joined us in her room.

"So what's the big emergency that just couldn't wait?" My eighteen year old cousin asked. I didn't know how to break the bad news to her, so I decided to beat around the bush.

"Um…do you know anything about…spirits taking over bodies? Like possessing someone?" I asked hesitantly. Mona raised her eyebrows.

"That's what you wanted to talk about? Why didn't you just ask Jade? She knows more about that stuff than I do. Anyways, where is she?" She asked, looking around the room. "Jade?" She called out. "Where did she go?" Scott, Derek and I were silent.

"Guys? Where is she?" Silence.

"Where the _hell_ is my sister!" We jumped at the tone in her voice. I sighed. "Derek?" She asked. Derek turned away from her. "Stiles, what the hell is going on here?"

I sighed. "Okay, we think your sister was possessed by Rochelle Skye the first." Mona raised her eyebrows.

"_What_?"

"Well, she was wearing her necklace and she kept waking up in the forest and having strange dreams and-"

"Wait, what necklace?" I looked around for a piece of paper, but didn't need to. I found a book on Jade's bed opened to a picture of the necklace.

"This necklace." I gave her the book and pointed to the picture.

"Oh my God." She breathed.

"What?" Derek asked.

"This necklace," She paused to show Derek and Scott, "Was Rochelle Skye's most important necklace. There were legends saying her spirit was trapped in this necklace until someone would put it on so she could fulfill her promise."

"What promise?" Scott asked.

"Did Jade tell any of you a story about a crazy warlock who created witch's dust?"

"She told me." Derek said.

"Well, Rochelle thought she had gotten rid of all of it, but it turns out there was still a lot left, but she didn't know where it was, and by then, it was too late because she was already on her death bed. So she vowed she would get rid of all of it, no matter what the cost was. But she needed a witch's body in order to do it."

"Well, it looks like she got one." I said sarcastically.

"It makes Rochelle even stronger if it's one of her descendants."

"Great." I said, with more sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"So, where is Jade going?" Derek asked.

"I think I might have an idea." I told them. "Jade told me about the first dream that she had, how she was walking through the forest and that she found an underground temple before she turned into Rochelle. Maybe that's where she's headed."

"How many times did she have that dream?" Mona asked.

"A few times, actually, and it got longer each time."

"But where's the temple? There could be thousands of forests she could be in."

"I might have an idea." Mona said. She took out a folded piece of paper from the back of the book. She unfolded it into what looked like a map.

"What's the map of?" Scott asked.

"Rochelle Skye's home land, and it's the place where the witch council ruled."

"How is a map from like ten thousand years ago gonna help us?" I asked.

"Because, I'm gonna do a spell on it to see what her birth place is called now." She responded. She murmured words in Latin and then the picture of the map completely changed.

"Oh my God." She said.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Scott asked.

"I know where she's going."

"That's good, right?" Derek asked. "Where is she going?"

"Derek, she's going to Santa Monica. That's where the warlock's creation is. It's in the temple."

….

Mona's POV

Five minutes later, we were all in Derek's Camaro, on our way to Santa Monica. He was driving and I was in the passenger seat and Scott and Stiles were in the back. Currently, I was waiting for my parents to answer my phone calls.

"Hello?"

"Mom! Finally! What took you so long? I've been trying to call you and dad."

"Hold on, let me put you on speaker. How's Jade? Your dad and I haven't talked to her in a while. Can I speak to her?"

"Mom, Dad, you can't do that." I said slowly.

"Why not?" Dad asked.

"Mom, Dad, remember that necklace that you sent Jade?"

"What about it?"

I took a deep breath. "Okay, so Rochelle was haunting Jade, so she decided to do a spell to make her go away, but it backfired and now Rochelle is in Jade's body." it was silent on the other end. "Mom, Dad? Are you there?"

"Mona, are you 100 percent sure that's what happened?" My dad asked.

"Yes, Derek was in the room when it happened to her. Jade's possessed until Rochelle does what she has to do."

"Do you know what she has to do?" Mom asked.

"Dad, remember that story you told me about the crazy warlock in Rochelle's time?"

"Yes, I remember. I remember she couldn't find where he hid his creation."

"Well, Jade had a dream about going into this temple, and I think that when Jade had the dream, Rochelle somehow found out where it was. Dad, I think the dust in the temple. I think that's where she's headed."

"But where's the temple?" Mom asked.

"Mom, it's in Santa Monica." The other line of the phone was silent again.

"How far are you from there?"

"We just left Beacon Hills a few minutes ago."

"We?" Mom asked, wondering who else I was talking about.

"Ya, me and Derek….and a few other people."

"When you get to Santa Monica, you have to tell us so we can meet you outside the temple."

"Mom, I just called you and dad just in case if you saw Jade, so you could know that it wasn't really her."

"Mona, you need our help whether you want it or not." Dad said.

"Dad, you can't tell me what to do. I'm eighteen."

"Mona, it's not an order, I'm telling you this because you really _do_ need our help."

"And why is that?" I challenged him.

"Because, Rochelle is a powerful witch, and I don't know what you're planning to do, but you can't take on Rochelle especially since she's in your sister's body."

"What else?" I asked, knowing there was more.

"Once spirits are done with bodies, they just leave them. Whoever owns the body is left unconscious for an unknown amount of time."

"Anything else?"

"The only way to get rid of the dust was to burn it. And when Rochelle does burn the dust and leaves your sister's body, I doubt she'll be in the mood to put out a fire." My blood ran cold. If Rochelle really _did_ burn the dust, there was no doubt that the temple would burn, and Jade would be in there. Derek must have heard my father's words, because he began to speed up, probably breaking every speed limit.

….

An hour later, we were walking in the forest, following the map.

"How long do we have to keep walking?" Stiles asked. Everyone ignored him. We kept walking for what seemed like forever, and then we finally reached our destination. I moved the bushes out of my way, and Derek, Scott and Stiles followed behind me.

Two dark figures were standing by a tree. I recognized them instantly. I gave Derek the map, and ran to my parents. They both caught me in a hug.

"I missed you guys so much." I whispered into their shoulders.

"We're all together now…well , almost all of us." My dad said. Derek, Stiles and Scott came up to us.

"Derek, nice to see you again." My mom said with a smile. "Who's this?" She asked, referring to Scott and Stiles.

"This is Scott, he's a werewolf, like Derek, and this is Stiles, his best friend, and coincidentally our family member."

"Really?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, he descended from Jeremiah Skye."

Then my dad sighed. He looked down to the ground.

"She's already in there. I can sense it." He said.

"Then why didn't you guys go in?" Scott asked.

"Because, it takes a great amount of power to open this temple."

"Why this one in particular?" Derek asked.

"Because the dust is in there. The three of us have to open it." He said, gesturing to me and my mom.

"Well, then how is Rochelle already in there?" Stiles asked.

"Because, she's one of the most powerful witches of all time." I answered. My parents and I held hands as we recited the spell to open the temple. After a minute, a hole in the ground appeared, revealing steps made of stone and dirt. From up here, I could see candles lighting the way into what was probably a long tunnel.

"Alright, this is it." My mom turned to Scott, Stiles and Derek, then my parents turned to me.

"Are you ready for this?" My father asked. I took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm ready."

…..

_**AN: Next chapter will also be the last!**_

_**Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4:Her Spirit Can Rest

Chapter 4: Her Spirit Can Rest

Mona's POV

Me, Stiles, Scott, Derek and my parents walked through the long dark tunnel, with only candles hung on candle holders lighting our way. I walked behind my parents as they led the way, with Scott, Stiles and Derek behind me. I could sense that Derek was anxious. I couldn't imagine how all of this must have felt for him. The one he was in love with was taken over by a powerful witch, and there was nothing he could do about it without getting killed.

"We're almost there." My father said. "I can sense it."

I grew tense when he said that. I didn't know what we were going to do when we actually got into the temple. I was too afraid to ask because I was too afraid to know the answer. What if one of us didn't come out alive?

_No, Mona relax_, I told myself._ Rochelle just wants to get rid of the dust and when she does, she'll give Jade back to us._ _Not if she gets us burned alive first_, the other part of me thought. I really wanted the other part of me to shut the hell up. It wasn't very useful in a situation like this. We all came to a stop when my dad faced a door.

He turned to me, as if asking if I was ready.

"Yes, Dad, I'm ready." I told him, trying not to let my nervousness leak out of my voice. He nodded and then opened the door.

The walls of the temple were made of stone, and the ground was made of gold. The entire temple was lit with candles, and if I didn't know any better, the room looked like it was lit with one giant light bulb. In the middle of the temple, carved in gold, was the symbol on Jade's, or should I say _Rochelle's _necklace.

Standing right in the middle of the star where the jewel would have been on the necklace, was my sister. I had to correct myself. This wasn't my sister anymore, this was Rochelle Skye in my sister's body.

"Finally, I've been waiting." Rochelle said, although I still felt as if it were my sister talking to me, because it was Jade's voice I heard, and not Rochelle.

"Waiting for what?" I asked shakily.

"For my ancestors to join me, of course. I sensed you were coming, so I waited for you. You both know why I need your help, don't you?" She asked my mother and me.

"You want to get rid of it." My mother said, knowing Rochelle would know what she was talking about. "You want to get rid of what killed almost a hundred of our kind hundreds of years ago."

"You're smart, Alicia. Just like a Skye descendant _should_ be. Come, with your daughter. Stand in the star, so that you both may help me finish this once and for all."

"I can't do that." Mother said firmly.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"You took my daughter's body so you could fulfill you're promise."

"I'm well aware of what I did, Alicia. You don't need to remind me. You know, I always hoped Jade would be the body I used. I've been watching her, Alicia. After Rowan Ravencroft passes on(_** AN: Jade and Mona's grandmother from her father's side and current ruler of the witch council)**_, your daughter may be the most powerful witch in the world, and one of the most powerful witches to ever live, besides me and her grandmother of course. That's why I wanted _her_." She paused to look at the both of us. "Well, then. If you and your daughter won't help, I guess I have no choice." Suddenly, long bars of fire appeared in front of us, as if we were in jail, only we weren't trapped. We were only blocked so that we couldn't get to the other side of the room to stop Rochelle.

I saw my parents trying to rid of the bars, but it was no use. Rochelle was more powerful than the three of us combined. She was no doubt using Jade's powers as well, most likely making her ten times more powerful. Scott, Stiles and Derek stood there in horror, not know what they could do, or if they could do anything. They couldn't do anything anyways, this was a witch/warlock kind of job.

I was about to join my parents, but Derek grabbed my arm.

"Mona, there's nothing your parents can do. What makes you think you can help them?"

"Derek, I have to try! That's my sister on the other side."

"He's right." My mother yelled over the fire. "There's nothing we can do until wait until it's over." she said in a defeated voice. I looked around our party of six, and I could see all of us were sweating around the fire.

"Spirits! Come to me! Help me burn what was once a threat to our kind. Burn it! Burn it all. Spiritus! Ad me! Auxilium me adolebit quod fuit minatur ad genus. Adolebit! Adolebit omnes."

Suddenly, the wall of the temple went up into flames. I was confused at first, but then I realized. The warlock had hid the dust inside the walls of the temple. I had to admit, that was clever. I saw Rochelle look up, and saw something come out of Jade's body. It was a spirit, _Rochelle's spirit_. I saw her spirit disappear into the ground.

From in between the bars, I saw Jade's body fall to the ground unconsciously. The bars of fire disappeared, and as soon as it did, Derek wasted no time running into the middle of the temple. I looked around me and realized that the temple was going to burn down, and we didn't have much time to get out.

Jade's POV

My eyes were closed, but I could smell smoke around me. I felt dizzy.

"Jade." A voice said. I recognized it instantly.

"Derek." I whispered, my eyes fluttering open. "What happened? Where am I?"

"There's no time for that. We have to get out here." I took in my surrounding and realized where I was.

"It's the temple….and it's burning!" Derek picked me up bridal style and ran to the exit. While in his arms, I could see five other figures with him as well, running through a long tunnel.

"Dad, come on! We have to go faster!" My sister said. Wait? My sister was here? And my dad?

"Dad?" I called.

"It's okay, Jade. We're getting out of here." So he was here….and so was my sister. But who were the other three figures? After a minute or so, I smelled the forest and fresh air, but we were still moving.

"Where are we going?" I asked. But no one answered me. Without being able to control it, I black out.

…..

I opened my eyes, and saw that I saw lying on a couch, with a blanket over me. I sat up slowly, because I was still dizzy. I looked and saw that Derek was sitting on a chair in front of me. My parents and my sister were sitting on a couch across from me, staring at me.

"What happened?" I asked. Derek spoke first.

"After you did the spell, Rochelle took over your body. We didn't know what she was going to do or where she was going. We panicked, so Stiles called your sister. She found out that Rochelle was going to Santa Monica, so we drove there, and Mona called your parents. We found the temple, and then before we could do anything, Rochelle burned it, and then she left your body."

I was silent. So much had gone on since I was….taken over. I didn't even know where I had gone. But wherever it was, it had been dark, and pitch black.

"Where's Stiles?"

"Him and Scott are sleeping upstairs." Derek said. I got up and hugged him.

"Derek, I'm sorry. I thought everything was going to be okay."

"Shh, it's over now." I pulled away and dove into my sister's arms. I pulled back.

"Thank you, for finding me, and saving me."

"I know you didn't want me to worry about you, but I was worried and I had to do something."

Then my parents pulled me into their arms.

"I missed you so much!" I cried. "I'm sorry if this wasn't your idea of a family reunion."

"But you're alive." My mom said, "And that's what matters."

"Where am I?" I asked, pulling back.

"We're still in Santa Monica. We're in Mom and Dad's house." Mona said. I took in my surroundings. I remembered visiting this place after Mona moved with them after I had graduated. Then I remembered the necklace. I touched it to see if it was there, and it was.

"Jade, I'm sorry about the necklace. We knew about the legend, but we didn't think it was true." My mom said. "It's partly our fault that all of this happened to you. It should be okay to wear now, that is, if you still want it."

I took a deep breath. "Maybe not." I said. My hand reached the back of my necklace, where I slowly moved the clasp to take it off, and rested it in my mother's hand. "But I appreciate the thought." I smiled. My parents and Mona brought me into a hug. I could feel Derek awkwardly standing there, not knowing what to do. After our big family hug, Mom and Dad showed Derek and I to our guest room to sleep in for the night. Derek told me that in the morning, him and I, and Mona, Stiles and Scott had to come back to Beacon Hills.

…..

"Rochelle really said that?" I asked Mona. We had arrived back to Beacon Hills an hour ago, and we were sitting the living room of my cottage having lunch together.

"Yes, she said that you would become one of the most powerful witches in the world after grandmother died and would become one of the most powerful witches of all time."

"So…does that mean grandmother will ask me to lead the witch council?"

"Maybe. I don't see why she wouldn't."

"I know, but I don't know if I want to." I said honestly.

"Well, it's your decision in the end, right?"

…..

It was evening and Derek and I were lying in my bed together.

"So…what now?" I asked. Kate was dead, and so was Peter. I was ghost free.

"Now, I start building my pack." He told me.

"Who will you choose?" I asked.

"I'll get Scott to join me for sure…and then…. I don't know, but I know there will be people willing to join my pack." He told me. After that, we stopped talking. I snuggled into his arms, and soon, I fell asleep, waiting for another day to come.

_**FIN…..**_

_**AN: The sequel for the TLR Series will be posted today! The season 2 sequel will be called TLR: Make Me Wanna Die. Stay tuned in!**_

_**Review! And until next time –roxstarchic0263**_


End file.
